Road Trip Eds: The Lost Chapters!
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: If you read the legendary Road Trip Eds, this'll blow you away! It's the lost chapters, presented by Patrick Star! TURBINE'S TRIUMPHANT RETURN!!! I am proud of finding these chapters under my desk and I'm ready to show 'em to the world! :P


Road Trip Eds The Lost Chapters!!!  
  
BY TURBINEEDDYPROWER! TEP IS BACK!  
  
Y'all know the disclaimer from the original Road Trip Eds. The only th'ang differ'ant is the fact that the Frenchy announc'a man from Spo-ngebob Squirepants is in this here story, and TEP ain't in ownership of the folk! Y'all read on now, ya listenin'?!?  
  
The French dude from Spongebob: Last week, never before read chapters of Road Trip Eds were found under a desk in TurbineEddyPrower's bedroom! Now the world waits in fevered anticipation to watch The Road Trip Eds Lost Chapters! Now, to present the first chapter in the series, from somewhere in The Krusty Krab, Ed's number one fan, PATRICK STAR!!!  
  
Patrick is Ed's number one fan. You read right. "I'M ON TV!!! HI MOM! HI ROCKY! HI DAD! HI GARY! HI SPONGEBOB! HI ED! HI MYSELF! HI TSIKBEAST916, HI DOUBLEJ21, AND HELLO TO THAT PERSON WHO'S TYPING IN THE MESSAGE BOARD CAMEOS!!! Can you stop that already, I'M ON TV!!! Anyone got a jellyfishing net??? Okay, I'm Patrick and boy am I glad to be here! I'm about to present the lost chapters of Road Trip Eds! There are no titles, okay? But, they piece together the story! And there's even BLOOPERS FROM THE CAST!!! Here ya go!!!"  
  
The First Lost Chapter!  
  
Back at the cul-de-sac, the Eds were actually being missed... and dissed by Kevin... of course. "Man-oh-man, I know we live in a suburb but it's TOO MUCH of a suburb without the Eds around..." Kevin said. "Yes. Rolf too misses the smells-like-a-fish-Ed-boy, the my-I.Q.-surpasses-that-of- Edison-Double-D-Ed-Boy, and the-" Rolf was interrupted by Kevin, who joked, "the Son-of-Jackass-Eddy-Dork! HA!" Now, if you're just catching up, Ed just recently flooded a Mission Viejo middle school with Smatter silly string. A bunch of jackasses from that actual school whom TEP hates were in that chapter as retarded cameos! More to the point of the chapter, Sarah couldn't find any of her Smatter!!!!!  
  
"WHERE IS IT!!! JIMMY! Look under that rock!" Sarah yelled. "Okay Ms. Sarah." Jimmy replied. "Not there Ms. Sarah." He said. "Look in the freezer." Sarah asked. "Okay Ms. Sarah." Sarah sat outside waiting for Jimmy. "EW! FREEZER EXPEIREMENT!!!" Jimmy shrieked. "KEEP LOOKING!!!" Sarah yelled. "I spent my allowance from over 3 months on that Smatter." Sarah said, pitifully. "Okay Ms. Sarah. Ed left a note Ms. Sarah! In bad handwriting Mrs. Sarah. Very bad! EW! IT'S MADE OF BUTTERED TOAST MS. SARAH!"  
  
Back at the Middle School... "BUTTERED TOAST EVERYBODY! HO-HAY, YUM- AY!" Every student (and non-student) poked their heads out of the Smatter. "AWWWWWWWW, SHUTUP ED!!!" Eddy nodded. "Now they agree, jeez!!!" "Aw, get back to the story, Eddy!" Double D pleaded. "All right, all right. Start another paragraph, will ya TEP?"  
  
"What's the note say Jimmy?" Sarah asked. "Um... it says... 'Yummy... Whipped Cream. Cheerio Evil Whipped Goods Hogging Sisterio!'" Jimmy read. "Hm... I'll torture him when he gets back, Jimmy!" Sarah said. "As always, Ms. Sarah?" Jimmy asked. "Um... DUH! A-ha, ha, he, hoo, ha, he!"  
  
Plank and Johnny were walking by. "Either that was a weird laugh or she has sinuses, huh Plank?" Johnny asked. "Excellent deduction, my friend." Kevin mocked from behind a bush. "THIS IS WHY THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED THE MATRIX! PLANK, PREPARE TO COPY KEANU REAVES'S BULLET DODGING MOVE!" Johnny grabbed Plank and ran on the side of a house, did the bullet dodge move and did the lying-in-the-air-fancy-Matrix-style-spin move! Then, as he was spinning, his HUGE head hit Kevin. "I'll get you Neo! I mean, uh, 2x4!!!" Kevin yelled. He then exploded into millions of pieces and turned into one of the computers. Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "Gee, Plank, he should win the Oscar for 'Most Cheesy Imitation of Keanu Reaves In A Movie, Book, or Fan-Fic!' Yeah, Plank, I know that was the corniest joke in this story yet! Don't worry it gets better, huh buddy? Yeah I know we need to shutup since the chapter's over! YEAH, I KNOW that the Chapter Ending stuff'll land on us if we don't get outta here! What? It's fall-" The stuff you're about to read just crushed 'em.  
  
How'd you like that one folks! Our next chapter is gonna be the end of the story! Probably. Our next chapter is gonna be as funny as an atomic bomb landing on Saddam Hussein's head! Probably. I'll stop typing like the first chapter of Holes! No. And this is the end of this chapter! Patrick: "In our circumcisions, absolutely-" French dude: "Circumstances." Patrick: "Um... oh yeah. In our circumstances, absolutely not!!!"  
  
Patrick: That's the first lost chapter, everyone! Be sure to keep reading for more laughs than ever! And remember to watch for the conclusion to TEP's never-before-finished stories, We Meet Ed-Gain, and my favorite, the one I star in, PATRICK'S NEW JOB!!! Star... just like my last name... that's funny...I just plugged my story... how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck..."  
  
French Dude: Well, since Patrick won't shutup, I'll have to finish the ending commentary... as usual. Thank you for reading! You'll see the next lost chapters very, very soon. Goodbye for now! Here's hoping that your chickens never wander, your Papa's fat is always washed from his undershirts by Nana, your jawbreakers never roll past the lane, and that you will review this rare, fan-fic treasure. Road Trip Eds has already reached legendary status, and we want you to be a part of it's majestic. Have a good day during the rest your time at fanfiction.net and please read TurbineEddyPrower's other whimsical tales. Once again, thank you for reading. 


End file.
